Talk:Edward Richtofen/Archive 1
Untitled It's official, this guy has the most morbidly hilarious quotes in the history of COD WouldYouKindly 05:28, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, he is quite funny. I piss my pants laughing when he says "His head exploded, oh such JOY!" LMAO Callofduty4 Ask me anything! 09:30, 14 June 2009 (UTC) I love it when he runs out of ammo "I only have my knife, BUT THAT MEANS BLOOD!". Its a pity you have to have 4 people for him to be in your game McShane 09:31, 14 June 2009 (UTC) samantha you fucking orphan Like every other character in Shi No Numa. Most of this article is just plain Fanon. And i agree with everyone else by the way he is funnier than the others. Actually not so with the new update. The new update includes all of the character's bios, and they match up with the ones on here. Way to judge before seeing the content. 01:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC)Cpl. Wilding I agree that he is one of the few COD characters who can make me laugh with such lines as "Fluffy, is 'zat you?" and preety much any other line he says! "I 'shink he 'losht 'hish head!" CaptainOrdo 03:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC)CaptainOrdo Amsel? Is it just me, or does Richtofen look like Amsel? CAW4 21:26, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Someone pointed out he looks like the German who strikes you at the beginning of "Their Land, Their Blood," (the one who says "Nein!" when you reach for the rifle) but Richtofen looks a bit like Amsel too, I'll admit. BulletBait 133 22:57, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Actually he looks a little like another Nazi Doctor, Joseph Goerbells (at least in the face a bit. PhantBat 13:18, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, he does look similar. That's weird, he should resemble Mengele, don't you think? And it's spelled Goebbels. 15:35, 12 August 2009 (UTC) actually Goebbels was the propoganda minister. Actually Richtofen was based on Heinreich Amsel from Vendetta. It was stated on the Call Of Duty website.Doc.Richtofen 17:20, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Whilst he does have a rather stong resembelence to Armsel, his facial structure to me seems unique, making it hard for me to compare him to other characters. CaptainOrdo 03:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC)CaptainOrdo I have the answer to that. You know that that the four characters playable in SNN and DR look like characters from campaign(it's more see able for the allied characters)? Yes? Whoever chooses the playable characters finds the template for a character campaign, then changes facial features a bit and voila. Take Nikolai, they take they code for chernov, edit a few of the details save it and you have Nikolai. Polonsky=Dempsey, Chernov=Nikolai, Jap oficer(I think, but its most probably one on level Semper Fi)=Takeo, Amsel=Richtofen. Doc.Richtofen 10:49, October 27, 2009 (UTC) birthday i see his birthdate has been added on the page, same with Takeo's, Nikolai's & Dempsey's pages, is there actually any confirmation of theis info? - Gage-1993 No, some idiot's been adding random dates to the birthdate infoboxes of every single character (even the cannon fodder ones) for the past three days WouldYouKindly 11:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Oh. I thought it was found in the bio. But when I found where they were, I was going to change it, and then someone beat me to the punch. :P Akyoyo [[User_talk:Akyoyo|'Talk']] 16:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) der riese when i got the teddy bear as richtofen he said "why are you being so cruel master?" odd stick it in the quotes article if it's not there then, please observe the correct method to do so. Oh and remember to sign your comments please. --DrRichtofen 23:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :Ironic sentence eh? :P 22:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yup. --DrRichtofen 23:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Tell me about it. Doc.Richtofen 10:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Umm yeah its probably because Richtofen is a schizophrenic proven by him saying stuff like "NO THE VOICES STOP!!" and "THE VOICES ARE GETTING LOUDER"(by me) Maxis' assistant Edward Is it possible that Richtofen is edward. Some people have heard Maxis saying Advar, and at other points Edward. This arose to the assumption that the assistants name is edward advar. However, it could just be the misinterpretation of the name edward. Now, since we don't know richtofen's first name, it could be edward. Can we add this to richtofen's and edward's pages under trivia or speculation?--DrRichtofen 17:04, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I don't think so, otherwise why would he say "Eeedwaaarrd, your head" as one of his quotes? Cpl. Wilding 17:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Good point. But he is crazy. --DrRichtofen 17:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I CALL DIBS. If it turns out that he is Edward, then I call dibs on merging info, moving page names, and bugging BigM for deletion of Edward's page. I don't know why, but I want to be the one responsible for that if it turns out he's Edward. 18:48, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Fine, as long as it is right. I won't do it, but if someone else does, I can't stop them.....yet....mwoo ha ha ha ha. No but seriously, fine by me.--DrRichtofen 18:50, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :People hearing "Advar" are incorrectly hearing "Edward." Richtofen's first name is Edward. In the scripts for the radio clips, there is "Edward (Richtofen)" in the sections with Edward's dialogue. In addition, the voice actor is the same. Not sure how to fully confirm this other than to say I read it and confirmed it from someone at Treyarch. :Can I ask how you got the scripts? If you have a copy of them could you scan them onto your pc and upload them so we can see, or leave a link or something so we can see them. I don't know if that will be enough for some folks on here so there may just need to be an official interview. Oh and please sign your posts. --DrRichtofen 11:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Going back to the "edward your head" bit, i recently found some folks who thing that he actually says "Ed wants your head". I haven't heard the quote in a while, can someone listen out for it to confirm if it is or isn't this. Thxs. --DrRichtofen 11:09, 12 August 2009 (UTC) im pretty sure its not "ed wants your head" i also highly doubt Dr. Richtofen is Edward --Cpt Jack House 08:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ok now im REALLY sure he's not Edward, after using a teleporter he said something along the lines of: the teleporter worked perfectly i wish you were here to see it Dr. Maxis. im not entirely sure how it was exactly said it but that was the basic message --Cpt Jack House 01:36, 16 August 2009 (UTC) How am I supposed to provide a reference to the fact that Nolan North (the voice of Edward/Richtofen) said Edward is Richtofen? I happened to talk to the voice actor over the weekend and he confirmed it, although his name and the other voice talent names for Nazi Zombies aren't listed anywhere... :( --Nachtofen 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry, but I don't think you can just make some bold accusation like that without anything to back it up. And if you have such a connection to the series, why are you an anon? If you talked to him, I'm sure you can convince him to post some info about his resume somewere online. 06:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I'm an anon because I don't want to potentially lose my job at Treyarch if I wasn't supposed to leak this information, but I DO want people to stop thinking Edward and Richtofen are two separate people... I swear to god it's driving me CRAZY. Maybe I'll look into seeing if someone at work can confirm if I'm allowed to post more explicitly about it, but they often love to keep people in the dark. :\ --Nachtofen 16 August 2009 (UTC) Well, alrighty then, keep us posted. I didn't know THAT was the case. You should swing by more often to help out. 06:59, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Ugh, ok, so I am running into hurdles trying to figure out exactly who in the dept. to ask about being allowed to officially confirm Edward as Richtofen's name. Most coworkers are like "well YEAH he's Edward," but don't know if leaking it breaks my NDA or not. Until I get an answer one way or the other, I think it's fair if I at least continue to edit out the speculation bits in Richtofen's page. I can say that I talked to one of the sound guys, and they told me that both: 1) it's "Ed vants your heeeead!" 2) and "Advar" is just people hearing "Edward" wrong. Weird little extra tidbit... Nolan North who voiced Richtofen, also voiced the monkey bombs. --Nacthofen 06:30, 19 August 2009 (UTC) All right, this is frustrating, but I officially hit a wall today. I managed to talk to Josh Olin, community manager, who said that I was right, however the official position at Treyarch is that they/we don't really confirm the lore and that they don't want to spell out anything in an official capacity. So, not much else to say other than his first name is Edward but they're not going to come out and say it in an interview or article EVER. I give up... dunno what else to do but try and keep editing out speculation and tell people what his full name is, regardless of lack of support at work. --Nachtofen 19:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Even if he really is Edward the page it self should be Doctor Rictofen not Edward Richtofen In the game his Bio and quotes say Doctor Richtofen so the page should be Doctor Richtofen but it should still say he is Edward somewhere in the page. --Grunt Squader 11:14, 7 September 2009 :Doctors can always be assistants to other doctors. 16:34, September 7, 2009 (UTC) No titles/ranks etc in article titles. Doctor falls under those categories. Sorry. Even if that were allowed, the title would be "Doctor Edward Richtofen". if dr richtofen was edward, then he wouldn't be a playable character as you hear him kill himself in a der riese radio. It is not Edward, that is a different character altogether, voiced by Steve Blum btw. ... also, not sure why caps are needed for this false statement anyway. --Nachtofen 08:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC) too true, wish I could just make his letters smaller, but that isn't allowed.. I think... --TNT LotLP 09:49, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Well why is there a completely different character? Why dont they just introduce the guy in any of the other radios? There is a completely different character because it serves to explain what happened to everyone ELSE when the zombies ran amuck. The other scientists / people either were killed or killed themselves, as this man did. I haven't confirmed this with the sound/script guys, but the general consensus around the office was that he had just finished talking to Peter and then killed himself... also noteworthy is that he ends his radio message that he "is out of hope," very similarly to the man in the Shi no Numa message who said he was "almost out of hope." ... also, sign and date your posts. --Nachtofen 08:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Oh, i get it. Yeah i heard the 'out of hope' thing in both radios. So is that hanging guy across that courtyard the guy you hear in the radio? Hydra5679 6:21 Nov, 10 2009 Richtofen/Richtofer On the Shi No Numa loading map, I'm pretty sure his picture says "Richtofer". His picture on the loading map is different in my version of the game =/. Am I correct, or am I losing my mind? Maybe you're screen isn't formatted or positioned right, or you have a bit of bad vision. I'm pretty sure your game wouldn't glitch like THAT, it says Richtofen. 17:35, 15 August 2009 (UTC) For me it depends on which loading screen Single/Multi, ill check again later --Cpt Jack House 21:54, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah that's right. Split screen the loading screen is different. Str Devil53 08:03, 17 August 2009 (UTC) any multiplayer screen for Shi No Numa shows Richtofer --Cpt Jack House 13:35, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :When Dempsey says Richtofen he says it like Richtoffer. I believe it is Richtofer. 21:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) When I hear him say it, it sounds like "Rick-toe-finn", but not all at once. You may have had some background noise interfering with the quote. 21:41, 24 August 2009 (UTC) His name IS Richtofen i dont know why people think it isnt however as i said above any multiplayer screen on Shi No Numa shows Richtofer --Cpt Jack House 05:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :It seems to be covered up by a shadow or a plant or something. 17:50, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Edward ok i know there is alot of evidence leading to Richtofen being Edward. However im stuck on a few things that would show them being seperate people. 1. Richtofen says in one of his quotes something along the lines of: Dr. Maxis i wish you were here to see this (he says this when one of the teleporters are activated/linked to the mainframe). 2. Maxis and Richtofen both seem to be of equal rank (both were given funding for experements and research: Maxis worked on teleporters, while Richtofen invented the Wunderwaffe DG-2). Also the man sending the message to Peter seemed to show them of equal importance. Another thing to note comes straight from his bio "Richtofen has always been at the forefront of torture and information extraction research", if someone is this important id doubt he would be someone's assistant. 3. Richtofen was insane before the Nazis took over in 1933(see bio), and seeing as all the zombies are Nazis/Imperial Army Soldiers, the experments had to start taking place sometime after World War II started in 1939. So for Richtofen and Edward to be the same person, Richtofen the "Incurable Sociopath" would need to become sane sometime between 1939 and 1944, and then become insane AGAIN sometime before the events of Shi No Numa 1945. :i do not want to start an edit war, i just think that the info is incorrect, and stated so with the reason above (Reason 3 mostly) I think if we have a guy from Treyarch that has confirmed (at least to my knowledge) Richtofen's first name is Edward ,we should put it on here. Cpl. Wilding 22:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *That would be me. I work at Treyarch (and worked on the third map pack) and both read it on one of the original scripts for the Radio dialogue and was told directly by one of the sound designers that Edward is Richtofen. In terms of the scripts, it is revealed on the page with the dialogue where Edward (indirectly) kills Maxis and Samantha what his full name is. The way it was written implies that the listener was supposed to realize that Richtofen was Edward because it says "Edward (Richtofen)" as the name on the dialogue line: "Goodbye, Dr. Maxis" *laughter* I am unfortunately in the crappy predicament that I neither have the script page (I was given it to read over, but couldn't keep it) nor do I want to say the name of the sound guy since Josh Olin told me we're not supposed to "spell things out for people in any official capacity." All I am allowed is to provide clues so that people can come to the right conclusion. I was hoping the clues they had placed in the game would speak for themselves, but as is apparent, not everyone picked up on them. :\ --Nachtofen 23:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *As an additional aside, I think people are getting hung up on the backstory stuff and looking at things too specifically. I don't really see why saying "I wish Dr. Maxis were here to see this" means that he isn't Edward. The line itself is there to indicate that he knows Maxis, not that he shows remorse or sadness. Richtofen is a psychopath... he could easily be secretly evilly reminiscing about killing Maxis as he says this; if there's one thing to be learned by his voice is that his emotional tone is not to be trusted. A good example of this is his lying about not knowing about the teleporters and his general mania while killing zombies. Also, Richtofen was working in some capacity for the Illuminati, which is established, and there is a coded message hidden in the Der Riese level that says it is "time to kill Maxis." If people can imagine all this other stuff, it isn't difficult to theorize that he was also under an act whilst working for Maxis. The cackling and obvious pleasure Edward takes when saying Goodbye to Maxis would help support this. --Nachtofen 23:58, 22 August 2009 (UTC) *Crap, also forgot to mention, there is never anything that states that Richtofen and Maxis are on equal levels, and assistants can also be Doctors, simply not as high up as the head one (Maxis). If you notice, there is a sign in Der Riese with Maxis' name, but there is not one for Edward or Richtofen... which would support the fact that Richtofen was not on the same level of importance while working for him. He can still be at the forefront of research, but he was doing so as Maxis' assistant. I think people are thinking an assistant is like a secretary or something; there are plenty of assistants that have important tasks and contributions to a project. --Nachtofen 00:04, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Well to address your first point (the first thing posted above), the radio dialogue does show that they had some difficulty with some device, and it sounded similar to the teleporter. Perplathi 02:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) edward, richtoffen i found that richtoffen and edward(munick) were both 2 german WW 1 pilots who gained a special ribon, only 19 of these very special ribbons were rewarded, (this is not found in the game) Any proof like a page or something? And please sign your posts with ~~~~ CirChris -Here to help! 19:47, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Ed wants your head How do we know that he even says this? He could have said "Ed watch your head" implying that Edward became a zombie. Thoughts? 02:42, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ... have you even been reading any of the Talk about Edward/Richtofen up to this point? --Nachtofen 09:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) So let me get this straight, you have dismissed information from a source which should be the most solid.Doc.Richtofen 11:01, October 27, 2009 (UTC) He says "ED WANTS YOUR HEEAADD!!" when Richtofen gets a headshot. If this doesn't mean Edward IS Richtofen I don't know what does. KillerKing17 00:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Images? I can't find any images of him, they are all the same. does any one else know of any other pictures of him? (BiGf00t 11:42, September 5, 2009 (UTC)) I found 1 more image of richtofen and I have added it to the page, it is from the bio from the game. BiGf00t 14:38, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Voice Actor? Who is Dr Richtofen's voice actor. Along with Takeo, Tank and Nikolai's. Steve Blum voices Dempsy, that much I know. Not sure with Niko, Doc and Takeo though. Cpl. Wilding 16:38, September 9, 2009 (UTC) * Nolan North is his VA, it's also listed on the page. --Nachtofen 18:09, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Tom Kane is Takeo's and Fred Tatasciore is Nikolai's, he is also Dr.Maxis' voice actor Doc.Richtofen 11:59, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Reference to "The Great Escape"? I was watching The Great Escape a few hours ago and heard one line that made me realize that his nickname could be a reference. The line is from the German Guard Verner "Our Dentist here is a Butcher" 15:14, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 'Butcher' is a pretty common nickname for any surgeon, particularlly one who tortures his victims Bearded Hoplite 12:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) weapon? The wunderwaffe should not be added as one of richtofen's weapons, in the game he doesnt spawn with it, he or any other of the characters can get it in the random box. so it shouldn't be classed as his. Done. WouldYouKindly 17:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC) He is shown to have quite a liking for it, though why wouldn't you? Agent Tasmania 07:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) On the Der Reise trailer, Richtofen is using the STG-44 and MP40. ToShootToKill 07:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) But it seems like he is the one who gets it in the Shi No Numa trailer, since the guy who got it exclaims in German, and Richtofen is the only German present. Perplathi 03:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) He says, "Wunderwaffe! Oh how I MISSED you!" When he gets an MG, he says, "Wunderbar...Need Wunderwaffe!" --BlowUpHead 16:42, June 25, 2010 (UTC) The Voices It could be possible that the voices are him being haunted for killing Samantha seeming as the Illuminati message just tells him to kill Maxis or it could be he has gone insane from killing Samantha and the voices are his guilty conscience. --Son of maul 01:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC) They could. Perplathi 02:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) It could be the voices of Samantha from when you activate the Fly Trap, throw a monkey bomb into the furnace, or anything else in Der Riese. Except it happens to him all the time because he killed her. Just a thought KillerKing17 00:22, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Richtofen's Master? Has anyone noticed that sometimes when Richtofen gets a teddy bear from the mystery box he says "Why are you so cruel to me master?". Now, i'm just guessing but the teddy bear, mystery box and the monkey bomb(It sometimes says "youre not Sam" and "I'm coming Sam"(Just before it blows up)) are some of her toys. Which means Samantha would be the toys master. Does that mean that Samantha was Richtofen's master?Doc.Richtofen 17:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ---- Although the 'box could of been created by Dr.Maxis which could back up the theory that Richtofen is Edward, the assistant of Dr.Maxis.Doc.Richtofen 17:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Mistaken Quote Richtofen doesn't say, Fluffy is that you? He says Blondi, is that you?. Blondi is Hitlers pet dog http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Myp1JHrAUw First of all, sign your name to your post. Now for your comment. Rictofen does say "Fluffy, is that you?" I don't know how you reached the conclusion that he said Blondi. All because a video says something doesn't mean it's true. You probably also believed the map pack 4 would come out September 24.--Poketape 01:51, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Um no and no, because thats my video taken right from the PC version and theres absolutly no WAY that could be misconstrued as "fluffy", it doesn't even sound like it, thirdly, i'm not going to be taken as an idiot by anyone who even vaguely resembles a pokemon fan. 18:22, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Honestly I'm not sure about whether or not it's real. It does sound like Blondi, but in the game I hear "Fluffy" when I play as him. Then again there are other noises that can make me mishear it. Also, the last comment you made about his name is considered a personal attack and can most likely get you banned from this wikia for a period of time. Please refuse from using attacks such as those. CirChris -Here to help! 20:01, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I dont' honestly see why people are argueing about this. It does indeed sound like Blondi at times and sometimes like Fluffy. I rather stick with Fluffy since if Richtofen is indeed Edward, then it would make sense why Richtofen would ponder about a dog he killed when he was responsible for the Zombified dogs. As for Blondi, don't really understand why Richtofen would care about Hitler's dog when he really didn't jion the war for Hitler--ASEC 02:58, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Article Title Since we don't know for sure that Richtofen is Edward, should we keep "Edward" in the article title? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:03, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Relationships with the Tank and Nikolai After hearing a lot of quotes from the doctor i realise he somewhat hate or dislike Tank Dempsey... Well I'm not sure why but maybe the way he kills to the zombies. Also i think he somewhat "like" Nikolai. -Dandan550 19:39, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it's quite funny when I'm playing 4 player co-op with my two brother and my cousin (boy) and I'm the only girl and I'm always Richtofen and he says the funniest things at the most randomest times. My fave quotes by him are: Dempsey I hate you, I hate your ugly voice. (And this one's towards Nikolai)You need help Russian, do you want me to cram it down Dempsey's throat? Poor Dempsey, no one likes him.... Cpt. Carebear Opening Sentence Could do with a little, I don't know, rephrasing? 20:10, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Opening Sentence Could do with a little, I don't know, rephrasing? 20:10, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Richtofens death? In the Iphone version of Nazi Zombies, Richtofen is in last stand and instructs the player in the tutorial, when it finishes he starts to feel ill and black smoke surrounds him and he becomes a zombie, at which point you kill him. I'm not sure since it is in Nacht Ter Untoten and on iphone if it should be treated as canon Rictofen I agree that he is a really funny charecter, I really like it when he sings that bottle top song, or was it root beer? Not sure, haven't played it in a long time. he is awesome! : D Should we be able to choose? I think we should be able to choose what characters we are in Nazi Zombies, at least, that is, on solo. I mean i can undertsand multiplayer becuase you would have multiple Richtofens, but in solo, im tired of hearing "meatbag" or "freakbag" Anyone agree??? Even if I agree, they're not gonna add it into the game. And I won't agree until you sign your posts. like this TNT LotLP 15:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Chatterbox Richtofen Richtofen is probably the most talkative character in Nazi Zombies. He talks SO much. Richtofen should be locked up Richtofen should go to prison. Why, you say? Well, the answer simply is HE'S A MURDERER! How is he a murderer, you say? He murdered Ludwig (Dr.Maxis) and Samantha (Maxis' daughter). He should be executed by the German government! ....and we care why exactly? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 18:51, May 1, 2010 (UTC) This is not the place for this. This is a discussion for an article. Put this on the forum or write a blog post. ''Talk'' 19:04, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, try telling that to the 500+ anons on all of the talk pages *sigh*. We should put a template up there. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 19:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Treyarch have confirmed his name is Edward On the ipod/iphone there is a new app called waw zombies II, when the description refers to the character it says "and the infamous Dr Edward Richtofen " another thing to note is that Richtofens uniform is bloodier than it is on the consoles and PC. :Dr Richtofen seems more sane when he was working for Dr. Maxis. In the game however, he was crazy and somwhat "drunk". --BlowUpHead 16:38, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Iphone app is canon about Edward's death Who said Natcht Der Untoten was before Der Riese? In the Der riese trailer, you see Edward getting overrun. He most likely was hit by a zombie, and severely hurt, and he managed to get to a teleporter set to Natcht Der Untoten. Or, while being overrun, he was struck down, and while falling a hellhound teleported there and he fell into the teleportation ball. And when he teleported, he found the player and gave him/her the tutorial. Then he turned into a zombie and the player killed him. 14:50, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Nice fanfiction. Cpl. Wilding 14:52, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Positive I.D. Doctor Richie here IS EDWARD!!! I have evidence http://callofdutyzombies.com/home/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=78&Itemid=100 Scroll down to after Edward, its time to kill maxis and look closley at the To part of the letter. It says ER. Edward Richtofen. There is your proof. Rampantlion513 23:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you are way too late. Check the article, he is already called Edward. We have known this for MONTHS! ' ' Edward MAXIS''' ''' By the way, I'm a n00b so idk how to make this all proper. Now, if anyone here EVER goes on the Treyarch boards, for WaW/Black Ops, and they've seen the new thing related to GK and Zombies, then they'll know what I'm talking about. Henry Langham. There was a YouTube channel just closed called HenryLangham, and now a new one saying that Henry is dead has opened, called HENRYLANGHAMS. Both are related to the site GKNOVA0, which has been giving out voice recordings and other things with the letters GK everywhere, as well as other things. There is a video called "Edward Maxis, Recording 1". Someone is shouting out to Edward. When he finally comes to, they ask him where his father and sister are. Maxis and Samantha. And Fluffy is still there, apparently. These recordings/videos seem to be legit, but take them as you wish. Just saying that if they ARE legit, then Edward's last name is really Maxis, and he was more than Dr. L's assistant. Fail. Treyarch confirmed that Richtofen's first name is Edward. And the site is called GKNOVA6! Conqueror of all Zombies 20:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Trivia He dosent say blondi he says fluffy I'm deleting it.Darth smeg02 00:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'm on my iPod if someone can delete it for me thanks in advance if not I'll do it tomorrow on my computer.Darth smeg02 00:54, August 27, 2010 (UTC)